Whos the kid?
by 1Alphawolf
Summary: theres a kid looking for Torchwood who is he? what does he want?
1. Chapter 1

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking at…"

"You don't belong here"

"Sorry I…."

"I'm gonna have to ask you to leave"

"Alright I'm gone" the boy walks toward the exit. He's no older than 18 years old. He's got black hair and green eyes probably 5'10" not much taller than Ianto the boy turns before he leaves the office "is this Torchwood by any chance?"

"No now you have to leave" Ianto watches the boy go. The boy was dressed in blue jeans and a t-shirt that read Arcadia Titans on the front and "we run for hoagy" on the back. _Why was he looking for Torchwood? _Jack watches from his office through the security camera. He'll have to ask Ianto what that was about later.

Meanwhile the kid is lurking around the outside of torchwood not realizing he's standing on top of it. The kid sits in the curb and just looks out at the city completely unaware that the Torchwood is watching him. "No Jack I don't think it's a good idea to let a kid in here"

"Jack he looks to be no older than 18"

"If you let him in you need to take care of him Jack"

"Oh come on guys there has to be a reason why he is looking for us" the kid gets up and looks around. He spots the camera and waves at it. "Why is he waving at us?"

"Do you think he knows?"

"Nah impossible" the kid leaves heading down the street trying to find a place to stay. "Jack! Don't you…."

Too late Jack was already gone. He went after the kid. Jack spotted him down the road a little ways looking lost. "Hey kid!"

The kid turns around and spots Jack "I knew it! I knew I was talking to Ianto! Hi Jack"

Jack stops mid step "how do you know who we are?"

"I…uh…I need your help"

"Tell me how you know who we are first"

"Jack you are famous throughout the galaxy I know you won't believe me but I'm an alien too"

"Go home kid…"

"I can't my home was destroyed billions of years ago"

"….."

"Jack I need your help please"

"What's your name kid?"

"Rafiel"

"Rafiel huh where are you from?"

"A planet that was long ago destroyed"

"Why?"

"It was old and well… basically dead"

Jack and Rafiel walk back to the Torchwood hub. The others are inside at computers doing all sorts of work.

"Gang this is Rafiel, Rafiel this is…"

"Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, and Gwen Cooper I know you don't need to tell me"

"How do…"

"I can read minds and you guys are famous throughout the galaxy"


	2. Chapter 2

"We are?"

"Yes you guys are known throughout because have fought aliens"

"Yes we know that"

"Would you believe me if I told you I'm an alien?"

"No"

"Well I'm an alien my planet is dead I'm over 86 billion years old"

Their jaws drop. Rafiel laughs. "I can show you I'm a hellhound shape shifter"

"A what?"

"We are originally hellhounds but we adapted to shape shift many generations ago"

"How many?"

"Less than 100"

"On earth?"

"Left"

"Oh"

"Yea"

"We are all on your planet though we don't have a home anymore we had to destroy it because it was dead and could no longer support life except for ours because we are immortal"

"Jack I think I found your brother"

"Jack and I are not related I would know he's just lucky that he had Rose who liked him and didn't want him to die ever Jack cannot physically die for a long time Jack is a point in time he has to exist"

"What about you?"

"Me? I'm not a fixed point I'm just a person I can't die unless I allow myself to"

"Unless….what is that supposed to mean?"

"That I choose if I want to die"

"Really?"

"Yes….no tosh I don't have….well….I have three hearts….that's the only thing I have three of….im not going to strip Jack"

Jack is blushing. Everyone looks at him. Rafiel looks embarrassed.

"Oops sorry Jack that wasn't meant to come out"

"Rafiel how old are you really?"

"I'm too old a long-life is not always good thing though"

"How old?"

"Older then the planet"

"That's old"

"Yup very old"

"So what exactly did you need our help with?"

"Oh yeah I need your help to find someone"

"Who?"

"My sister she was kid napped we don't know by who all we know is she was taken and they are not on the planet"

"so you want us to travel through space?"

"yes"

"we don't have ships"

"you do if we provide them for you"


	3. Chapter 3

"You have ships?"

"Yes they have been hidden in earth's orbit"

"How did you…?"

"Alien remember?"

"Right"

Jack tries to hide a giggle but doesn't do a good job of it. Rafiel sits on a desk and kicks his feet.

"So where do we start?"

"Good question I don't know really I haven't been in touch with my beastly side in quite a while I guess we should start at her house and I can sniff for…."

"Sniff? Like a dog?"

"Yes I told u I'm a shape shifting hellhound, I'm naturally doglike but lately I've been blending in amongst you humans…."

"Us humans?"

"How many times do I have to say I'm an alien?"

"Sorry it's hard to believe"

"Would it help you if I changed forms to look like myself or just grow my ears out or what?"

"You can do that?"

"Yes I can change shapes or just pieces of me I can have claws and look human"

"Give us a demo then mister alien man"

"I have a name and what do you want me to do?"

Suddenly the room fills with a vworping sound. Jack gets excited "DOCTOR!" everyone turns toward the noise.

"Ah it's the Doctor himself I've seen him a few times he's probably here to tell me off for not listening to him"

Owen looks at Rafiel "what do you mean?" he advances toward Rafiel.

"Yeah the good Doc told me not to seek you guys out but I had no choice he wouldn't help me"

The Doctor steps out of the TARDIS "I told you not to come here Rafiel, Jack don't help him it's a scam"

"Oh I'm hurt Doc I would never scam them I truly am looking for my sister"

"Oh is that the lie you're telling them?"

"It's not a lie Doc the only thing I didn't tell them is she is also my wife"

Every eye is on Rafiel.

"She's what?"

"Oh yea my society is different than yours we marry our siblings"

"Oh that's just sick"

"That's hellhound society for you"

"Why didn't you tell us she is your wife?"

"I was getting there"

"Getting there?"

"Yeah before we had the Doc drop in"

"Rafiel stop calling me Doc"

"Oh come on Doc you know you like it"

"Not at all Rafiel"

"Lighten up Doc"

"Rafiel lets go you shouldn't be here"

"Neither should you Doc but you're here aren't you?"

"I'm not joking Rafiel leave them alone"

"Doctor let us help him"

"Jack, Rafiel is manipulative he's a liar and a cheat"

"I am not that is all in the past!"

"Rafiel you did that"

"It was a long time ago I was desperate I was living in the street! I had no other choice"

"You continued to use those skills after you left the streets Rafiel you can't fool me"

"Come on Doc habits are hard to break I was working on it"

"Yeah a hundred years later"

"That's not true it was like five"

"Rafiel don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying"

Jack watches both of them ready to break up a fight if one was to break out between the Doctor and Rafiel. Owen being the closest person to Rafiel can see Rafiel balling his fists.

Rafiel lets out a low growl "Doctor why can't I get help to find my sister all I want is Susan back she's pregnant I can't help her if I can't find her"

Tosh jumps when Rafiel growls. The others look surprised.

"I know you want to change Rafiel go ahead show them what you really are I'm sure they are eager to find out"

"Don't push me Doc"

"Show them change"

"Doctor just leave him alone…"

"Jack you don't know him like I do"

"I don't need to know him like you do Doctor I just think you should let us help him"

Rafiel watches The Doctor carefully hoping Jack can get him to let them help. Without realizing it Rafiel has grown a tail. Gwen notices his tail.

"Um Rafiel? What…what is that?"

"What is what?"

Gwen point to his tail, Rafiel turns to look.

"Oh I have a tail didn't realize I did that"

"Fine Jack you can help him but if he's any trouble call me"

"Yes Doctor thank you"

Rafiel jumps off the desk, runs to the Doctor and hugs him.

"Thanks Doc"

"Behave yourself Rafiel"


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh I will Doc your free to join us if you want"

"I might as well just to keep an eye on you"

"Yay the Docs gonna join us!"

The team laughs. Rafiel smiles and jumps off the desk.

"So what are we gonna do?"

"I'd say the first order of business is you changing"

"I agree I don't like these shoes they don't match my shirt"

"Rafiel that's not what I meant and you know it"

"Oh right you mean this"

Rafiel suddenly changes and looks very much like a hellhound. He's completely covered in black fur; he has horns like the devil, wings and a tail that looks like the devils tail. The only difference between Rafiel and the devil is that Rafiel is black. He also has red eyes.

Ianto drops his tray of coffee and screams the other pull weapons on Rafiel.

"Oh come on guys I'm not gonna hurt you, you know that besides you can't kill me I told you that"

Weapons fall to the floor. Gwen cautiously walks toward Rafiel.

"You can pet me go ahead I'm not gonna bite"

Tosh gets to him first petting him from behind.

"Wow soft"

"Thanks"

Everyone one quickly steps forward to pet Rafiel.

"Hahaha that tickles"

"This is so weird a talking dog thing"

"DOG THING! I'm not a dog thing!"

Everyone backs away quickly again.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you lot"

Rafiel changes to look human again.

"Now do you believe I'm an alien?"

"Not really but we can adjust to the thought"

"Ok let's go to the house"

Rafiel leads them to his house which turns out to be three blocks from the hub. When they get there the house is a mess. There are papers and clothing everywhere it looks like the place was robbed.

"Sorry about the mess guys we like it messy"

"So you mean you weren't robbed?"

"Yes"

"Are you hellhounds messy?"

"No not all of us mostly me though my wife doesn't mind"

Owen calls from the other room "Hey I think I found something!"

Everyone goes running to the other room.

"What did you find?"

"I'm not entirely sure but I found a weird object"

Owen holds up the object. It looks like a watch but it has spikes on the straps. And the time is jumping forward and backwards. Rafiel turns to a husky dog and sniffs the watch device.

"OW!"

Owen throws the watch.

"What?"

"It pricked me!"

Rafiel turns human and picks up the watch ignoring the spikes and looks at the clock face.

"Hey Doc I think you should see this"

The Doctor walks over to Rafiel.

"What is it?"

Rafiel shows him the watch face

"What do you think it means?"

"Hmmm good question I have to run it to the TARDIS"

"Scan it with your sonic thingy Doc"

"It's called a sonic screwdriver"

"Whatever scan it Doc"

The Doctor pulls out his screwdriver and scans the object and reads the results.

"That's odd"

"What?"

"It says it's a normal watch"

Rafiel turns dog again and takes the watch in his mouth. He runs upstairs and sniffs the bedroom. Everyone keeps looking around the house. Suddenly Rafiel runs outside and sniffs around.

"Think we should follow him?"

"Yes"

The others follow Rafiel outside and watch as he picks up the trail and takes off down the road. They chase after him as Rafiel runs a few blocks away then stops to sniff the ground. Rafiel pick up the trail again and runs as fast as he can down the road following the scent of a vehicle. They run down alleyways and up side streets to an abandoned warehouse.

"Wow I didn't know there was a warehouse here"

"Wow something Ianto doesn't know!"

"Owen that's enough"

Rafiel runs in the warehouse. The others pull out weapons and follow.


	5. Chapter 5

"Rafiel where are you?"

They hear a yelp as Rafiel runs into a wall. Everyone heads towards the noise.

"Rafiel are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine I ran into a wall"

Everyone laughs.

"What did you do that for?"

"I was running to fast I couldn't stop I'm fine"

"Ok"

"So why are we here?"

"This is where the scent leads to there was a ship here cuz this place is huge and can hide one"

"How do you know?"

"Because I can smell it!"

"You can smell a ship?"

"Yeah everything has a scent"

"Oh"

"They left here a while ago"

"They?"

"Yeah the people who own the ship they left with my wife"

Rafiel sits down and cries. Jack walks over and sits down next to him.

"Rafiel we will find them"

The Doctor thinking this is a hoax goes over and whispers in Jack's ear.

"Doctor! How can you be so cold?"

"He's toying with us! The only ship ever housed here was one of his own!"

"Rafiel is that true?"

Rafiel shakes his head no.

"You just don't believe that he needs help do you Doctor?"

Rafiel calms down a bit.

"He's thinking of another warehouse"

"Where are your ships harbored Rafiel?"

"Depends on the size"

"They come in different sizes?"

"Yes"

"Where is the nearest one?"

"Back at the house"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Let's go then"

They head back to the house. When they get there Rafiel heads down to the basement and asks everyone to follow him. They head down to find it's a tunnel that leads into the ship.

"Rafiel?"

"Don't worry we can get out of here undetected"

"That's not what I'm worried about"

"Oh don't mind Demon he's friendly he won't hurt you"

"Then why does he look like he wants to rip my throat out?"

"He's testing you"

"So he does this all the time?"

"Yeah just ignore him"

They walk past the big black dog figure that they see trying not to look too scared. They are unaware that he can smell their fear. Demon lets out a low growl and prepares to pounce.

"DEMON STAND DOWN!"

Demon stops and goes back to sleep.

"Crazy dog"

"He's a dog? he looks too big to be a dog"

"He's my brother that's why he is so big for a dog"

"He's your brother?"

"Yes don't sound so surprised"

"Why not?"

"I told you we are aliens I know you need to get used to the idea but I promise we are"

Jack laughs. Everyone looks at him.

"That's brilliant your brother is your dog"

"You don't believe me Jack?"

Jack stops laughing.

"I never said that"

"Demon come here"

Demon comes to Rafiel.

"Demon they don't believe you are my brother"

"Well that's rubbish!"

Demon has changed to look human and looks surprisingly like Rafiel. Though Demons eyes are blue and his hair is a lighter color they look almost exactly the same.

"You really are brothers?"

"I told you that we were Owen"

"You recruited torchwood to help us Rafiel?"

"I told you I was going to Gus"

"Gus?"

"Yeah?"

"That's his real name though he likes Demon"

"Rafiel I can't believe… look I don't know what he's told you but we don't need help we can find Susan on our own"

"See I told you it was a hoax"

"Doctor stop"

"Oh you got the Doctor too?"

"Yeah he was a tag along"

"Rafiel I told you we don't need help!"

"HOW ARE WE GOING TO FIND HER ON OUR OWN!?"

"I don't know we could trace their trail"

"Exactly you don't know we need outside help"

"Rafiel…"

"No Demon we need their help!"

"Rafiel please…"

"Demon tosh can help us track the signal the rest can help us get her back!"

"Rafiel I know how much this hurts you but what if we can't get her back?"

"Demon don't talk like that she is your sister too"

"I know Rafiel"

"We need to find her"

Torchwood is feeling uncomfortable watching the brothers argue and seeing how desperate Rafiel is while Demon doesn't seem to care about his missing sister.

"Uh so should we go or should we stay"

"GO"

"Stay!"

"Which is it?"

"Fine stay Rafiel seems to trust you I still think we can find her on our own but Rafiel wants your help I can't argue with him"

"Yay! Come on guys I'll show you the ship"


End file.
